Kazulia-Hawu-Mumenhes Trade Agreement
Preamble:- the nations of the Kongeriket av Kazulmark or the Free Kingdom of Hawu Mumenhes hereby establish a treaty of free trade and cooperation in order to facilitate a beneficial partnership between both nations. Article I: Market Access Retail goods to Hawu consumers from Kazulia and vice-versa shall receive a duty of 0%. Nevertheless, items sold in large quantity (bulk) through business-to-business and business-to-government shall receive a 3.5% tariff both ways if the total volume of trade for the fiscal year is not projected to reach 10 billion LOD; a 2.5% tariff both ways if th total volume of trade is projected to be 10 billion LOD to 25 billion LOD; a 1.5% tariff both ways if the total volume of trade for the fiscal year is projected to be 25 billion LOD to 50 billion LOD; and a 0% tariff both ways if the total volume of trade is projected to exceed 50 billion LOD. (Kazulian Wholesale to Hawu Mumenhes and Hawu Mumenhes Wholesale to Kazulia) Article II: Trade Promotion The contracting nations pledge to establish trade promotion programmes, facilitate private and public trade missions and promote the continuous exchange of information, market studies and activities leading to the maximum utilization of opportunities offered by the liberalization of trade Article III: Customs and Excise Co-operation The contracting nations via their Customs and Excise Authorities agree to speed up the movement of goods and clearance through Customs as well as simplify and make available to the trading community information on procedures for the international transit of goods, the required documentation and the mode of transport. Article IV: Products of Trade Any material with origin from either signatory nations shall be considered originating regardless of the material and its production origins. These include, fuel, electrical energy, gloves, protective eye masks, footwear, apparel, security and military equipment and accessories, spare parts, lubricants, oils any other equipment apart of the groups above. Article V: Offshore Accounts Taxation Act The contracting nation agree to allow for the Royal Kazulian Ministry of Finance the ability to gain access to the accounts of Kazulian nationals residing in the contracting nation with accounts in banks with Kazulian ties, thus allowing for the taxation of said accounts. Article VI: Relocation of Operations As apart of this treaty, Kazulian companies has full autonomy to conduct operations in Hawu-Mumenhes inorder to expand into the Artanian markets. Nevertheless, companies seeking to relocate to Hawu-Memenhes, must register as public companies under the Global Stock Exchange (GSE). By doing this the listing fees of companies will be waved and 99.99% of the shares will be retain by the owners and 0.1% to public trading. Article VII: Compensation for Loses The contracting nations whose investments are lost to a nationalization or other state confiscation not ordered by a duly constituted court of law in pursuance of criminal prosecution made by due process of law is obligated to file a Compensation Request with the Ministry of Foreign Affairs and the Ministry of Trade and Industry of the confiscating nation. The confiscating nation is obligated to compensate all loss of assets, intrinsic value, and good will. Article VIII: Ratification All long as the Kongeriket av Kazulmark or the Free Kingdom of Hawu-Mumenhes have not withdrawn from the treaty the treaty after ratification, this treaty shall remain in effect. A contracting nation must give 1 year notice to the other nation before withdrawing from the treaty. Notice should be communicated to the other nation's Head of State, Head of Government, and Minister of Foreign Affairs. If notice is not given, companies operating in the withdrawing nation may continue operating as if the treaty remains in force and are not obligated to adhere to any contrary policies Category:Government and politics of Kazulia Category:Diplomacy Category:Treaties Category:Government and politics of Hawu Mumenhes